


Love Wins

by Terraptor



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Splatfest, Surprises, Tentacles, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terraptor/pseuds/Terraptor
Summary: Pearl might not be on Team Money after all.





	Love Wins

Another month, another Splatfest. This month the theme was Money versus Love to celebrate Valentine's day. Marina found herself a bit disappointed due to Pearl being on team Money, she knew that she had to represent the opposite team though. Or maybe the disappointment came from the fact that today was in fact Valentine’s day, and Pearl had not mentioned it at all. Speaking of her, she had left early due to being sick. She was really worried, Pearl was practically vomiting ink everywhere. She knew she was told to stay the rest of the day, but she couldn’t, she was just too worried. Despite only having an hour left, she decided to call it quits and check on her sick girlfriend. 

Marina entered their house, she expected there to be lights on due to Pearl being home already, but it was pitch black. 

“Pearlie? You there?” She called out. No response. She turned on her phone for a light source so she could make her way to a light switch, but before she could reach the closet one in the living room, she spotted movement. Was that Pearl? What was she doing? Before she could call out for her again, a dim light came on, and there she was. 

Pearl stood before her in a fancy suit, holding out a pink rose to Marina. She just stood there dumbfounded, unable to move. Pearl gently shook the rose closer to Marina’s face, which she finally accepted. She looked behind her small girlfriend and just now noticed the dinner table set up for the two of them. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” Pearl gestured to the table as a smile crept upon Marina’s face. 

“W-wait, I’m still in my work clothes. And you’re in a suit.” Pearl didn’t say anything, she just gestured again, this time to their room. 

Marina didn’t waste any time to see what surprise there was in their room. The door was already open for her. Once she saw, she gasped with her hands to her mouth. On their bed was a nice dress laid out for her. It was teal to match her ink color. She didn’t waste any time trying it on, it somehow fit her perfectly, like it was custom made for her body alone. Marina wouldn’t put it past Pearl to pay a lot for that. However, she decided not to question how she had her exact measurements for such a thing, and made her way back to the dining area. 

As Marina walked back to the table, she noticed Pearl eyeing her up and down. She smiled at that, but decided to not comment on it. The dress did show off her curves pretty well, she did have to admit. She also noticed that there was now dinner for the two of them on the table, a classic of spaghetti, salad, and red wine for both of them. Pearl pulled out Marina’s seat for her, she was quite the “gentleman”. 

\----

The date went very well, both the girls were tipsy at this point, but not downright drunk. They were finished with their dinner at this point, and Marina couldn’t help but wonder if Pearl had anything else planned. The night was far from over. As if Pearl could read her thoughts, Pearl got up excitedly. 

“Give me a minute, I gotta get some stuff set up.” And with that she rushed to their bedroom. Marina already had a few ideas of what was coming next, it was Pearl after all, the night wouldn’t be complete if they didn’t fool around at all. 

“Okay, you can come here now!” Pearl shouting interrupted Marina’s thoughts, and she got up to make her way to the bedroom. 

\----

Marina stood there and took in what she was standing in front of. On their bed Pearl laid nude with rose petals around her in the shape of a heart, and candles littered the room. A teal blush started to form on her face and she turned her head in embarrassment. Despite being with Pearl for a while now, she was still not used to this kind of thing. 

“C’mon don’t be shy now. I can help ya get that dress off.” Marina giggled at this, but refused. 

“I can do it, silly.” She quickly shed herself of the teal dress, leaving her naked as well. Pearl just gawked at her for a moment, then got up on her knees on the bed, pulling Marina in for a kiss. During it, she pulled her with force down onto the bed, the impact causing rose petals to bounce into the air and scatter across the room. They would have to worry about cleaning that later. They continued to make out, not concerned with that at all. Marina then rolled over, allowing Pearl to get on top of her. 

“Here, I have an idea.” Pearl stated, then turned herself around. Her ass was now in Marina’s face, not that she minded. She had a nice little ass. 

“This is kinda weird but, can you use your suction cups on me?” 

“My...suction cups?” 

“Ye-yea, I’ve wanted to try it out for a while now. It’s okay if you don’t want to.” 

“No, we can try it out, here.” Marina brought a tentacle up to Pearl's pussy and started rubbing gently. She then moved so that a suction cup was hovering over her. Hesitantly she started sucking with it. Pearl started to moan softly, that was a good sign. 

“H-how is it, Pearlie?” 

“It feels fuckin’ amazing.” She grunted loudly in response. “Please don’t stop doing it.” 

As Pearl was enjoying herself, she realized that Marina’s pussy deserved some action too, so she lowered her head, and enveloped her mouth around her. 

“Pearlie~” She gushed. 

They enjoyed each other for several minutes, both trying desperately not to cum yet, but both knew that they were very close. 

“Aaah Pearlie, I can’t hold on any longer, I’m gonna ink!” This encouraged her even more, she sucked roughly on her clit, causing Marina to finally orgasm. As she did, she sucked even harder on Pearl, trying her hardest to synchronize their orgasms. This seemed to work as she released her grip and started to cry out loudly. Good thing they didn’t have any neighbors nearby. 

“Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck!” Pearl squealed out then collapsed on her octopus girlfriend. She felt Marina’s arms wrapped around her as she sighed happily. 

“Thank you for this.” 

“Only the best for you, honey.” Pearl shook herself of Marina’s grip and flipped herself around then snuggled into her chest. She once again pulled her into a hug. 

“I take it you weren’t actually sick at all?” Marina asked. 

“Nope, though the vomit was real, I had to do it to convince you. I’m sorry that I had to make you worry about me.” 

“That’s okay, Pearlie. I’m just glad you are okay.” 

“And I’m glad this went well.” Pearl cuddled even closer to the octoling, she felt her eyelids becoming heavy, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Marina noticed that the inkling’s breathing had steadied, and figured that she had drifted off, so she closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep as well. 

So much for “Team Money”.


End file.
